


Imperial Agent- Cipher 9 x Keeper

by Feniksa



Series: Solluna's Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Imperial Intelligence, Keeper - Freeform, NPC - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romance, SWTOR, Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, cipher 9 - Freeform, game, mature - Freeform, oc x npc, old republic, romance with boss, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: Po konfrontacji z Darth Zhorrid imperialna agentka Tropa Kasie martwi się o swojego przełożonego, który ucierpiał po tym spotkaniu. A nie jest ona osobą, która łatwo ulega uciskowi.





	Imperial Agent- Cipher 9 x Keeper

Najgorsze obawy Tropy się spełniły, kiedy przybyła na Dromund Kaas. Wchodząc do komnaty Darth Zhorrid zobaczyła trupy wokół zniszczonej Ciemną Stroną kobiety i Keepera klęczącego na ziemi. Poraziła go błyskawicami mocy. Krzyki, które zaczął z siebie wydawać były przerażające. Tropa poczuła ból ściskający jej klatkę piersiową. Przerażało ją, że Keeper, który zawsze był dla niej przykładem siły i profesjonalizmu klęczy i wije się teraz w bólach przed Lordem Sith. Gdyby nie była tak dobrze wyćwiczona w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć teraz na jej twarzy pojawiłby się ból i przerażenie.

Jak bardzo jej teraz nienawidziła! Miała ochotę strzelić prosto w jej paskudną gębę. Ale musiała powstrzymać swój gniew dla dobra obojgu. Zwykły śmiertelnik nie mógł mierzyć się z Sithem.

Po pełnej napięcia rozmowie z kobietą od razu pobiegła do biura Keepera.

Zastała go siedzącego przy biurku. Plecy miał zgarbione, a głowę podpierał ręką. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i jeszcze starszego niż faktycznie był. Kiedy zauważył Tropę wyprostował się i wrócił do swojego profesjonalnego tonu. Wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że dziewczyna tak cicho do niego podeszła.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś Cipher?  
\- Dobrze się pan czuje?- spytała bez ogródek.  
\- Bywało lepiej Cipher, ale nie musisz się o mnie martwić, wszystko już w porządku. 

Zobaczyła jak wyciąga coś ze skrytki w biurku. Okazało się, że jest to iniektor. Użył go wstrzykując sobie nieznaną agentce substancje.

Tropa wiedziała, że kłamie. Ile razy takie coś mogło się zdarzyć wcześniej i ile razy jeszcze się zdarzy? Czy następnym razem ona będzie ofiarą jakiegoś mrocznego Lorda?

\- Najważniejsze, że ty wróciłaś cała.  
\- Dziękuję, sir. Mogę jakoś pomóc?  
\- Po prostu wykonuj swoją pracę Cipher 9. I nie narażaj się Darth Zhorrid. Słuchaj jej rozkazów, to wszystko.

To nie było wszystko, to nie było w porządku! Tropa miała wyjście. Zachować swoje skołatane uczucia dla siebie i po prostu odejść albo dać im upust. Jednak niestabilna część jej osobowości była w tym momencie silniejsza.

Ujęła delikatnie aczkolwiek stanowczo twarz Keepera żeby spojrzał w jej oczy. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony, szczególnie, kiedy agentka pocałowała go. Próbował się oderwać i coś powiedzieć. Ale nie dał jej rady. Szczególnie, że dziewczyna przeczołgała się po biurku i usiadła na jego kolanach. Próbował jeszcze się opierać, ale był słaby, a im dłużej tkwili w namiętnym pocałunku tym bardziej się rozluźniał.

Tropa oplotła się wokół jego szyi ramionami, a on objął jej biodra.

Na początku Tropa nie przepadała za Keeperem. Wydawał jej się denerwującym szefem. Jednak im dłużej ze sobą pracowali tym większą czuła do niego sympatię. Zawsze wydawało jej się dziwne jak troszczył się o nią. Traktował tak wszystkich agentów? Czuł do niej to samo, co ona do niego? Tropa sama nie pamiętała, kiedy zaczęła czuć do niego coś więcej. Może uświadomiła to sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszała groźbę Darth Zhorrid. Nie wiedziała.

\- Cipher…- wyszeptał Keeper z trudem odrywając usta od Tropy.  
\- Znasz moje imię…  
\- My nie możemy…, z resztą mógłbym być twoim ojcem…  
\- Młodzi mnie nie interesują- ucięła krótko Tropa.

Kiedy dostali się do sypialni, Tropa popchnęła Keepera na łóżko. Mężczyzna wydawał się nadal być w szoku po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu Tropy nagle znalazł się nad nią. Najwidoczniej postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze. Całował ją głęboko i intensywnie, badając w tym czasie ręką jej jeszcze ubrane ciało.

W młodości musiał mieć niezłe powodzenie. Najwidoczniej zostało w nim nadal dużo wigoru.

Jego dominacja bardzo podnieciła Tropę i od razu wzięła się za rozpinanie jego spodni.

\- Tropa zaczekaj…- powiedział z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Dziewczyna nie była tak zszokowana faktem, że przerwali namiętny akt tylko tym, że użył jej imienia.

\- Powinniśmy przemyśleć to czy na pewno tego chcemy- zaczął.- Jestem twoim przełożonym, takie kontakty mogą wpłynąć na naszą pracę, na wykonywanie misji…  
\- I mówisz mi to, kiedy leżysz na mnie w swoim łóżku?  
\- Mówię zanim będzie za późno- stwierdził stanowczo, mrużąc przy tym swoje blade błękitne oczy.  
\- Chyba i tak zaszliśmy za daleko, nie sądzisz?  
\- Ja…- zaczął, ale przerwał czując dłoń dziewczyny na swoim kroczu.

Masowała jego twardniejącą erekcję po dostaniu się do bielizny przełożonego.

Na jego twarzy wypłynęły dwa rumieńce. Wyglądał teraz o wiele młodziej i jakoś bardziej… ludzko. 

Nie czuł się tak od bardzo dawna. Dotyk młodszej agentki sprawił, że zapomniał o Darth Zhorrid, o Imperialnej Inteligencji, o wszystkim. 

Coś się w nim przełamało.

Przycisnął swoje ciało do Tropy, zaczął całować jej szyje, dekolt, próbując ściągnąć z niej ubranie i dostać się do piersi.

Po chwili udało mu się to. Były okrągłe, delikatne i jędrne. Jedną zaczął pieścić w dłoni, a drugą intensywnie całować.

Plecy dziewczyny wygięły się automatycznie i zaczęła wydawać ciche jęki. Efekt potęgował fakt, że czuła jego sztywny członek ocierający się o jej krocze.

Nadal jednak byli prawie cali ubrani. Trzeba było to zmienić.

\- Chciałbym być młodszy o jakieś 10 lat…  
\- Zaraz się tak poczujesz, uwierz mi. 

Zdjęła błyskawicznie lekką odzież, którą miała na sobie. Przez myśl przemknęło jej żeby rozciąć ubranie Keepera swoim nożem jednak mógłby mieć jej to za złe. Dlatego pomogła mu się wyswobodzić z jego ubrań.

Ich nagie ciała zaczęły ocierać się o siebie. Musiała stwierdzić, że ciało mężczyzny jak na jego wiek wyglądało niezmiernie kusząco. 

Znalazł się na niej. Zaczął błądzić ustami po jej skórze zaczynając od szyi i kończąc na wnętrzu ud. 

Tropa poczuła niesamowitą falę podniecenia na myśl, że między jej nogami znajduje się właśnie ten mężczyzna. Nie jakiś wyrostek z galaktycznego półświatka czy inny bezimienny kryminalista, z którymi spędzała noce tylko jej przełożony, którego podziwiała i szanowała.

Nie można było dalej tkwić w tym napięciu. Trzeba było to zrobić… tu i teraz.

Keeper wszedł w nią dosyć gwałtownie, ale Tropa otumaniona pożądaniem odczuła tylko i wyłącznie głęboką rozkosz. Poruszał się intensywnie aczkolwiek rytmicznie. Widać było wysiłek na jego twarzy, a krople potu spływały mu po twarzy i klatce piersiowej.

\- „Ciekawe, kiedy ostatni raz był z kobietą?”- przeszło Tropie przez myśl.

Bycie zdominowaną podobało jej się, ale tylko na początku. Teraz postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę. Nagle znalazła się na górze. Keeper wydawał się zaskoczony, ale pozwolił jej na to.

Jej biodra wznosiły się i opadały bardzo szybko. Widać było, że młodość jednak robi swoje.

Keeper był na jej łasce. Mógł tylko trzymać dłonie na dynamicznie wznoszących się i opadających biodrach czekając na kulminacje doznań.

***

Kiedy emocje po odbytym akcie opadły, zaczęli ubierać się powoli.

\- Muszę skontaktować się ze swoją żoną, byłem tak zajęty, że prawie zapomniałem, jaki ma głos.- powiedział Keeper jakby nigdy nic.

Tropie wypadła z ręki spinka, którą próbowała opanować fryzurę.

\- Z twoją, …czym?- spytała cicho czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

\- Moją żoną. Ty nie masz męża?

Pomyślała, że przełożony żartuje jednak nie należał on do tego typu ludzi ludzi.

\- Nie…?- to było coś nieokreślonego pomiędzy odpowiedzią, a pytaniem.

\- Cóż, może kiedyś będziesz miała, jeśli ci się poszczęści, ale teraz wybacz mi mam jeszcze dużo pracy do wykonania.  
Po prostu wyszedł z pokoju.

Tropa siedziała na łóżku w połowie ubrana. Nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć. Na początku czuła ból jednak, jako agentka nauczyła się walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami i uświadomiła sobie, że w tej Galaktyce można ufać tylko i wyłącznie sobie. Po tych kilku minutach kontemplacji nie czuła już kompletnie nic, ubrała się i wyszła.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja naprawdę wymyślę tytuły do tych wszystkich historii, obiecuję xD
> 
> Moja kolejna postać ze SWTOR'a. Coś łączy ją z inkwizytorką z poprzedniego opowiadania, ale jeszcze Wam tego nie zdradzę :3 Wg tego ficu generalnie by nie był, ale jak dowiedziałam się, że Keeper ma żonę to prawie kończyłam pisać xD W każdym razie wszystkie te historię będę częścią jednej serii, w której będę pisać o losach wszystkich postaciach, które stworzyłam. Szczególnie o tych, które są ze sobą spokrewnione.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i do następnego! ;)


End file.
